goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
The Rooneys Movie: The King of the Thrill/Quotes
This is the list of quotes used in The Rooneys Movie: The King of the Thrill. Film Quotes Clip - Matt gets a "21" * (SPEAKER DING DONG SOUND) * PRINCIPAL BATTLE: Matt Carver, please report to my office. Matt Carver, please report to my office, RIGHT this instant! * (Matt enters the principal's office) * MATT: What's your problem?! * PRINCIPAL BATTLE: What's my problem, Matt? Oh! I got a bad news to tell you, brain-dead boy! Because of your dwindling talents as being the leader of the Teen Spirit Squad, and because of you dancing with a color guard flag, shirtless and shoeless at both the Homecoming rally and Pep rally, you get a "21" on your report card! * (Matt gasps in shock with a dramatic background) * (lets out an EPIC YELL) * MATT: NOOOOOOOOOO--'' * ''PRINCIPAL BATTLE: SHUT THE HELL UP! * (Matt is shocked at the principal's anger) * PRINCIPAL BATTLE: Now, what i am going to do with you, is that i am going to put, YOU! In detention, with the school bullies that i punished, for a month! * (Matt's tear comes out of his eye) * PRINCIPAL BATTLE: NOW GO! Or it's off to your grade repeating. * MATT: (mumbles) I swear Battle is so gay for that. * PRINCIPAL BATTLE: WHAT YOU SAY YOU DELINQUENT? * MATT: NOTHING NOTHING! DAMN! * PRINICPAL BATTLE: WATCH THAT LANGUAGE SIR, NOW GET OUT MY SIGHT! Clip - Audrey dances with Nehemiah * AUDREY: So, Whitty. How did you know they named you "Nehemiah"? * WHITTY: Well, my parents named me "Nehemiah" because, they are obsessed with Hebrew. * AUDREY: Hebrew (pronounced "Heh-brew")? * WHITTY: He... brew (pronounced "Hee-brew"). * AUDREY: Oh, OK. * WHITTY: My parents love to watch films about Hebrew, like The Ten Commandments. * AUDREY: Sounds like an epic history movie to me. But, why don't we just go for our first dance? * WHITTY: Sure, my fair lady. * (romantic dance) * ♫ I wanna swing, swing to daylight with you ♫ * ♫ I wanna dance, dance the whole night through ♫ * ♫ Where the beat, beat, beat is jumping ♫ * (music volume lowered) * AUDREY: I'd never dance before, and you are a very good teacher. * WHITTY: See? I told you dancing would be fun. * (Aunt Betty opens the door, music stops) * AUNT BETTY: Audrey, come here, right now. It's time for dinner. * AUDREY: See ya later! * WHITTY: I was not finished with her yet, how could you? * (Aunt Betty slams the door on Whitty) Clip - Kayla meets a new girl * (birds chirping) * (door bell rings) * KAYLA: I'll get it, mama. * (opens door) * ALEJANDRA: ¡Hola! (Translates to: Hello!) * KAYLA: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿De donde vienes? (Translates to: Who are you? Where did you come from?) * ALEJANDRA: Mi nombre es Alejandra Núñez. Mi familia y yo somos de México y acabamos de llegar a California. Seré tu vecino hasta ... ¿qué es? (Translates to: My name is Alejandra Nunez. Me and my family are from Mexico and we just arrived at California. I'll be your neighbor until... what is it?) * KAYLA: Iré a la universidad. (Translates to: I'll go to college.) * ALEJANDRA: ... * (Kayla looks at Alejandra's family and looks back at Alejandra) * (Alejandra hears a muffled voice from her family) * (closes door) Clip - Barry gets attacked by the Clown * (walks slowly) * BARRY: I'm scared of the funhouse. * (teeth chattering) * CLOWN: Peek-a-Boo! * (Barry screams) * (Clown grabs him by the leg, evil laugh) * CLOWN: Come on, let's play! Clip -''' '''Matt meets Christani and Saber * MATT'S DAD: You son, are a disgrace to your school! You will not graduate from high school! I'm gonna call the military school and have you picked up! And after this, you will go back to shitty high school and your current grade level remains the same you retard! * MATT: SHUT UP, DADDY! (cries) * MATT'S DAD: STOP CRYING LIKE A DAMN BABY! * (Matt grabs his dad's arm) * MATT: YOU, will not treat me like that, and i DON'T want to be in this dumbass family! (smacks) * MATT'S DAD: Matthew Carver, where do you think you're going?! * MATT: SHUT UP, DAD! GO AWAY! * MATT'S DAD: Matt! MAAAA--'' * ''(slams and locks the door) * (muffled angry voice) * MATT: (sighs) * (cell phone rings) * (picks up cell phone) * MATT: Hello? Who the hell is this? * CHRISTANI: You, Matt Carver! Meet me and Saber in the helicopter, right now. * (scene transitions to helicopter) * MATT: Uh, hi? * CHRISTANI: Salve, Mr. Carver. You will help me in the amusement park's plan. * MATT: Amusement park? Is it yours? Do you build this yourself? * CHRISTANI: Yes, my construction crew and i build this amusement park and owned it! We've been making this very amusement park for almost a year. When school is over, i made a popular commercial to successfully attract many people. They all had fun until, we hatch a scheme and that many people realize that it's a trap! The amusement park is transformed into a "BIG" catastrophe zone. The ferris wheel will go rolling out of the rim, the roller coaster will derail, the toys and souvenirs will come to life and anyone who tries to get away from us, will... be... DESTROYED! (evil grin) (flame background) Film trailer * (Music - Roller Coaster by Bon Jovi) * ADRIAN (in narration form): It's my last year of elementary school and i'm in Mr. Snooty's class for the final time. * (scene transitions to house) * ADRIAN (in narration form): I went home from school, but suddenly. My family has a premonition to ask me. * (suspense music begins) * MICHELLE: A man, who goes by the name: Moldark Christani. (scene changes to amusement park construction) He is going to build the most dangerous... Deadliest... (Adrian's eyes become huge as he stares at his family.) * (music stops) * AUDREY ROSE: And the most fun amusement park EVER!!! * MICHELLE: (covers Audrey's mouth) Shut it, Audrey! * Text: THIS FALL * ALLEN: Who is he? * BARRY: It's this guy, wearing a crown that is so ridiculous. * ROGER: This, is the king of the high school bullies. * TREMAYNE: S'up, bitches! My servant, this goth girl in front of me, Wheelie! The "Brains" of the bullies, Snot! * SNOT: That's me! * TREMAYNE: And last but not least, yours truly, Tremayne Babetski. * Text: GET READY * AUDREY ROSE: I'd never dance before, and you are a very good teacher. * NEHEMIAH: See? I told you dancing would be fun. * (Big Mike punches Roger) * (Young Henry beats up Young Kevin in the high school basketball) * Text: FOR THE EPIC * (riders screaming) * SUZIE: AH! Adrian, please help me! * MOLDARK: NOBODY leaves the park! (fires missiles) * SABER: Destroy them! * Text: THRILL TIME * (Ferris wheel rolling) * Text: OF * (Barry runs in a hallway full of mirrors) * Text: YOUR * (riders screaming) * Text: LIFE! * (Todd throws a ball at one of the clowns) * TODD: Yeah! * (Clown gets back up) * TODD: What?! * Text: THE ROONEYS MOVIE: THE KING OF THE THRILL * (scene transitions to roller coaster lift) * BOBBIE: Oh no! OH NOOOOO! When this happens, Allen, I am gonna throw up. * TAYLOR: Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Easy, Bobbie, relax! * ROGER: We're just telling you to hold your vomit. * BOBBIE: What happened to Matt Carver? * ROGER: Well, Bobbie, Matt just got kicked out as being the leader of the Teen Spirit Squad, because... * BOBBIE: Because what? * TAYLOR: He got a "21" on his damn report (screams) CAAAAAAAAAAARD! (roller coaster train goes down) * (all riders screaming) * Text: COMING SOON TO A "THRILLING" THEATER NEAR YOU Category:The Rooneys